


You're my gift this year...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform, holiday art, merry christmas y'all, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You're my gift this year...

-  
In case anyone has trouble seeing the image here is the link to the DA post....https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/You-re-my-gift-this-year-824656188


End file.
